<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Candles by ScarsLikeVelvet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668189">Candles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet'>ScarsLikeVelvet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year of Prompts [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>How Do I Tag, M/M, Magical Rituals, Magical Stiles Stilinski, did I miss something?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A day spent in the preserve, runes, rituals ... just what has Stiles planned?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year of Prompts [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Candles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sometime during NaNoWriMo 2020, I had the brilliant idea I should try and write 365 drabbles/short stories in 2021. I already attempted and failed this challenge in 2018, although I managed to write a whopping 334 drabbles, one a day up until NaNoWriMo was finished and I simply felt wrung out. But I'm not one to back away from a writing challenge if I think I can manage it and so I will try again. Wish me luck ^.^</p><p>P.S.: The title is the prompt of the day.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles was sitting on the bare ground in the forest. He had spent the whole morning clearing away leaves, stones, and moss, leaving only bare earth behind. </p><p>When the time had been right, he had started to draw a pentagram and runes onto the ground. He put beeswax candles at the tips of the pentagram. A moment later he stripped out of his clothes before he settled down on his knees smack dab in the middle of the pentagram.</p><p>The backs of his hands rested against his knees, his fingertips pressed together.</p><p>He was breathing slowly, letting the soft breeze and the rustle of the trees and bushes above and around him guide him.</p><p>The sun slowly went to sleep and the horizon turned from soft oranges, reds, and golds to the night's blues, greys, and blacks.</p><p>Stiles still was alone in the clearing but he could hear the rustle of the nighttime life start up in the forest surrounding him. </p><p>He reached deep inside of him, let his magic well up, and flood his body. He let it wind itself around his body like vines before he reached out with it and connected with the lay lines and the Nemeton.</p><p>His senses exploded with new information, new smells, sounds, and tastes. He felt more with his skin. </p><p>The candles lit between one breath and the other. Their light flickering eerily in the nighttime breeze and Stiles felt his body shift.</p><p>Where there had been hands there were paws now. His face shifted into a muzzle and a moment later, where there had been a pale-skinned human, there now sat a white-furred wolf.</p><p>Stiles licked his chops and carefully stood up. He sniffed, sneezed, shook himself, and took a few careful steps out of the magical circle. </p><p>He could see so much better in the darkness, it was awesome.</p><p>Stiles wanted to go and explore the woods but he had promised Peter to wait for him.</p><p>His mate wanted to be with him, keep him safe in the woods when he was newly turned. </p><p>Stiles had to do the ritual on his own but Peter could join him afterward. As soon as Stiles gave him the signal. Stiles looked towards his smartphone that lay with the rest of his clothes.</p><p>Texting would be impossible in wolf form, he decided and threw his head back. </p><p>He instinctively knew how to howl, call out for his mate.</p><p>It took barely five minutes. Then there was a soft rustle sounding through the underbrush and a big, black-furred wolf with glowing red eyes stepped into the clearing. He stared balefully at the candles before walking towards Stiles who greeted him with a soft lick and nip to his muzzle before baring not only his throat but going belly up for his mate, submitting beautifully.</p><p>Peter gently nipped at his throat before he nuzzled his belly. </p><p>A moment later he guided Stiles back up to his feet and looked back towards the candles.</p><p>Stiles' eyes glowed brightly in the dark and the candles were extinguished by a gust of wind. </p><p>Peter nodded approvingly. A heartbeat later he howled and led his mate out of the clearing, animating him to go for a run through the preserve so he could explore their territory with his new senses and learn to navigate a wolf's body.</p><p>The Alpha was surprised and proud of his mate. Stiles hadn't wanted to be turned because it meant he would lose his magic. But crafty as his mate was, he had found a way to still run with the wolves. </p><p>Peter watched Stiles run in front of him.</p><p>He had been right.</p><p>Stiles was a magnificent wolf.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>